jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Azurey/I wanna be yours
I nadeszła ta wiekopomna chwila, w której wydarzyła się rzecz niesamowita. Azura w końcu zaczęła pisać nowe "łan szoty". ☺☺ Prawie na pewno będzie w nich Hiccstrid, więc się nie obrażajcie, ale "szoty", w których owego parringu nie będzie... ...będą oznaczone takim "fajnym" znaczgiem. "~" C: Shoty, które mogą być trochę drastyczne mają "!" przed nazwą ;) !Are you ready to over? - Szybciej! Tylko na to Cię stać?! – krzyknął wysoki brunet, zwinnie wymachując cienkim mieczem. Ciął powietrze, uśmiechając się na dźwięk szczęku żelaza. Nacierał na przeciwniczkę coraz mocniej i częściej, aby uniemożliwić jej obronę i dokończyć to, co zaczęli kilka lat temu, gdy mieli po 16 lat. Jego nogi poruszały się rytmicznie, stawiał pewne kroki, w zielonych oczach płonęła chęć zemsty. Skomplikowany kombinezon wbrew pozorom nie utrudniał mu poruszania się, ale był lekki, co nie stanowiło żadnego oporu w wykonywaniu ruchów. Blondynka, z którą walczył, powoli opadała z sił. Z rany na lewej ręce powolutku ciekła krew, co osłabiało ją w pewnym stopniu. Jej twarz była lekko zabrudzona od wybuchu, który spowodował syn wodza wrogiego klanu. Plazma jego smoka eksplodowała niedaleko jej głowy, odrzucając ją na kilka metrów. Dało to oczekiwany przez niego efekt. - Jeszcze Ci mało? – zapytał chłopak, widząc zmęczenie na jej twarzy. Kosmyki jej włosów powychodziły z estetycznie zaplecionego warkocza, co dało lekko roztrzepany wyraz twarzy. Blondynka wyprostowała się, rzucając w stronę Haddocka ostrym sztyletem. Srebrzyste ostrze rozcięło mu nieznacznie lewą nogę. Wypuścił broń z dłoni, upadając na jedno kolano i zrobił wściekły wyraz twarzy, przeklinając w myślach. Wiedział, że przyda się broń miotana, a ta sytuacja tylko go w tym utwierdziła. Przynajmniej nikt tego nie widział, walczyli na odludziu, tylko we dwoje. Ich smoki obserwowały całe zajście, powarkując na siebie i co jakiś czas strzelając w swoją stronę plazmą lub zionąc ogniem. Nocna Furia i Śmiertnik Zębacz. Jedyna widziana na całym archipelagu Nocna Furia. Dziewczyna zaniosła się kaszlem, a brunet wykorzystał okazję, przytrzymując jej nadgarstki i przyciskając plecami do ziemi. Zerwał futrzany kaptur z jej szyi i zrzucił go z klifu. Widząc tragiczną wręcz sytuację swojej pani, niebieska smoczyca rzuciła się w stronę walczących, na co pomiot burzy zareagował podobnie, tylko że nie ruszył w stronę swojego pana, ale skoczył na wierzchowca wroga. - I co Hofferson? – powiedział cicho, przykładając do jej obojczyka mały sztylet. Wyciągnął go z kieszonki dziewczyny, obserwując starannie wykonane na nim runy. – Dobrze się bawisz? - Wręcz wspaniale… - odpowiedziała, ponownie zaczynając kaszleć. Było to spowodowane prawdopodobnie ilością pyłu w powietrzu. - To jak… zakończymy to szybko i bezboleśnie, czy wolisz trochę pocierpieć? – zapytał, uśmiechając się pogardliwie. Astrid sięgnęła dłonią małego patyka, po czym dźgnęła bruneta w lewe ramię, na co spadł z niej, uderzając o ziemię. Podniosła się szybko, dobywając swojej broni i wykopując jego miecz daleko w krzaki. W jej niebieskich oczach było widać przerażenie i ból, który rozchodził się po jej ciele. - Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz mnie zabić? Dlaczego wszystkim Haddockom tak bardzo na tym zależy?! – krzyknęła, wymachując rękami na wszystkie strony. - Pamiętasz? Musisz pamiętać. – znowu zmienił wyraz twarzy na ogromną chęć zemsty. – Tamta noc nigdy nie wyjdzie z mojej głowy. – podniósł się z ziemi, wyciągając ze spodni piekło i podchodząc do dziewczyny. Jednym i silnym uderzeniem wytrącił miecz z jej wątłych rączek i przygwoździł ją do najbliższego drzewa. Zbliżył się do niej na niebezpieczną odległość tak, że mógł dostrzec każdy szczegół jej tęczówek. - Wbiłaś mi sztylet w nogę. Uwolniłaś wszystkich więźniów i wykradli nam wszystkie zapasy. Zniszczyli pół wioski. Jeszcze jakiś argument? – zapytał, unosząc miecz w górę. Kiedy milczenie wypełniło jego uszy, wykonał jeden, a mocny ruch ręką. Miecz wbił się w drzewo, robiąc potężną szramę, ale po Hoffersonównie ani śladu. Z prędkością światła kucnęła i przeszła za chłopaka, skacząc na jego plecy i otaczając jego szyję swoimi rękoma. - Zostaw mnie, a puszczę Cię bez kolejnych zadrapań. – szepnęła do jego ucha, wzmacniając uścisk. Brunet uderzył plecami w drzewo, zrzucając ją z siebie. Uderzyła całym ciałem o twarde podłoże, a w powietrzu rozległo się głuche uderzenie. Całe powietrze uleciało z jej płuc. Nie mogła złapać oddechu, a Haddock przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię. Niewygodna pozycja okazała się być świetną okazją na zaczerpnięcie powietrza, jednak nie mogła się ruszyć. Zrzucił ją przy największym kamieniu i rozpalił ognisko, bo zrobiło się ciemno. - I tak nie mogę jej teraz zabić… szukaliby jej… - zaczął rozmyślać, każąc Nocnej Furii iść nałapać ryb na kolację. Spojrzał kątem oka na bladą skórę dziewczyny. Miała zamknięte oczy, oddychała ciężko, w jej wdechach było słychać świsty. Co jakiś czas zanosiła się kaszlem, próbując zatamować krwawienie z lewej ręki. Jej ubrania były podarte i zniszczone, podobnie jego kombinezon. Samica Zębacza doczołgała się do swojej pani, czule obejmując ją skrzydłem. Sama ledwo zipiała. Czkawka zlitował się nad tym widokiem i rzucił dziewczynie cienki koc, a sam okrył się podobnym. - Dzięki Mordko… - podrapał smoka pod pyskiem i nadział pięć ryb na patyk, wbijając go nad ogniskiem. Przyjemne ciepło, które dawał ogień rozchodziło się po ciele chłopaka, ogrzewając go dość skutecznie. *** Dziewczyna leżała na zimnej podłodze w ciemnym lochu, po którym co jakiś czas przechadzał się strażnik. Jej ręka paliła niemiłosiernie, a oddech sprawiał coraz większe problemy. Co chwilę ktoś próbował zmusić ją do jedzenia. Cała niewielka żywność została nienaruszona. Wolała umrzeć niż siedzieć tu w nieskończoność, tym bardziej, że wcale nie chciała tej wojny. - Musisz coś zjeść… - usłyszała łagodny, ciepły i delikatny głos. Do mrocznej celi weszła dość wysoka kobieta, która trzymała w dłoniach nóż i świeże bandaże. Astrid gwałtownie odsunęła się do tyłu, uderzając głową o ścianę i przez chwilę tracąc orientację. Kobieta wyciągnęła powoli rękę, dotykając jej policzka i wycierając delikatnie pojedynczą łzę. - Niczego Ci nie zrobię… chcę tylko opatrzyć rękę. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko, aby nie nadać sobie wyższości. Żona wodza nie lubiła patrzeć na czyjeś cierpienie, bez względu na jego pochodzenie. Zielonooka ucięła większy kawałek materiału i polała rękę dziewczyny odkażającym środkiem. Po lochach rozległ się krzyk dziewczyny, odbijający się od ścian niczym echo. Po kilku minutach ręka dziewczyny była porządnie opatrzona, a kropelki potu z jej czoła zaczynały powoli zanikać. - Thorze… - kobieta zatkała usta dłonią, widząc na jej ciele mnóstwo siniaków i kilka płytkich cięć. O dziwo nie były po walce z jej synem. Oczy Astrid zaczynały się powoli zamykać, a dziewczyna straciła przytomność, budząc się w ciepłym pomieszczeniu. Do jej uszu dobiegły kawałki głośnej rozmowy, która z każdą sekundą przybierała na sile. - To przecież córka Hoffersona! Tak po prostu się nią zaopiekujesz?! – nie rozpoznała tego głosu, ale wiedziała, że musiał być to ktoś z kim wódz ma dobre relacje. Inaczej nie powiedziałby o niej. - Hoffersona… nie pozwolę, aby ktokolwiek traktował tak dzieci. A już na pewno nie kobiety. – te słowa należały do Stoicka. Słyszała go kilka lat temu, gdy mówił do jej ojca. - To co z nią zrobimy? - Nie wiem. Pierw się wszystkiego dowiemy. – usłyszała ostatnie zdanie, gdy zaniosła się suchym kaszlem i podniosła do pozycji siedzącej. Do pokoju wparował brunet z piekłem w dłoni, na co skuliła się pod kołdrą, błagając, aby ją zostawił. Zauważyła, że nie ma na skórze ani grama sadzy, a jej włosy nie są szare od kurzu. Była ubrana w czarną koszulkę i beżowe spodenki, które sięgały jej do połowy ud. Już wiedzą wszystko... Na skraju łózka usiadła ta sama kobieta, tyle że z 4 razy większym mężczyzną. Wpatrywali się w nią współczująco, a młody brunet wciąż stał niewzruszony. - Słuchaj młoda damo, nie lubimy owijać w bawełnę, nawet się dobrze nie znamy. Wiedz jedno, że spowalnianie niczego nie da. Kto i czemu Ci to zrobił? - zaczął wódz, gładząc prawą dłonią swoją brodę. - No błagam... co takiego strasznego mogło jej się dziać? - Czkawka oparł się o ścianę, rzucając jej pogardliwe spojrzenie, na co wyprostowała się z niemałym trudem i wbiła w niego niebieskie oczy. - Więcej niż sobie wyobrażasz. Nie wiesz... nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest być poniżanym przez całe życie, tylko dlatego, że nie jesteś chłopcem. Nawet byś sobie nie wyobraził takiego bólu, gdy błagasz swojego jedynego rodzica, aby przestał Cię bić. Nigdy nie musiałeś się bać za każde drobne przewinienie, nie bałeś się wychodzić ze swojego pokoju. Nikt nie zostawiał Cię w lesie tylko po to, aby nigdy więcej Cię nie zobaczyć. Nie musiałeś żyć w strachu, bez przyjaciół, ze świadomością tego, że jesteś tylko zwykłym śmieciem. - przestała przez chwilę, wycierając łzy w kawałek koszulki. Błękitne oczy przepełnione łzami po brzegi... - Trzeba było mnie zabić, kiedy miałeś na to okazję. Oboje byśmy dostali to, czego chcemy. Ty zemstę, a ja zniknęłabym niezauważalnie... - rozpłakała się na dobre, chowając twarz w poduszce. Osłupiały brunet zamrugał kilka razy i spojrzał na rodziców. Jego matka miała łzy w oczach, a ojciec i Pyskacz zdawali się być na ziemi tylko ciałem. - Czekaj... ten Hofferson? Ten "wspaniały" i "honorowy" władca? - odezwał się w końcu. - A znasz jakiegoś innego idioto? Tak, ten "wspaniały" Trevor Hofferson. - wychyliła zapłakaną twarz spod kołdry, szlochając cicho. - Możemy Ci jakoś pomóc? - Valka złapała ją za dłoń, przytrzymując mocno. - Może... jak mnie dobijecie, to będzie najlepsze wyjście. - Nawet tak nie mów... - Czkawka usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka, wpatrując się w jej zabandażowane ramię. - A Ty co? Udajesz świętoszka? Jeszcze niedawno chciałeś mnie zabić, wtrąciłeś mnie do lochu, a co najlepsze - zwaliłeś mnie ze smoka i nieźle poturbowałeś. - powiedziała mu w twarz, opierając się o wygodną poduszkę i dając się ponieść chwili spokoju. - Odpocznij porządnie, Czkawka przyniesie Ci coś do jedzenia i picia. - uśmiechnął się wódz, wychodząc z kowalem i swoim synem. Valka jeszcze chwilę rozmawiała z dziewczyną, współczując jej dzieciństwa. Wychodząc z pokoju, okryła ją grubym kocem, podając zioła... You never go... You're '''always' here...'' Under my skin... I '''cannot '''run away... Fading... slowly... My '''best '''defense... running from '''you'...'' I can't resist... take '''all' you want from me...'' Breaking... Slowly... *** *** Wycieńczona blondynka trzymała na rękach swoje dwudniowe dziecko i obserwowała je z uczuciem. Za każdym razem, gdy mała dziewczynka otwierała oczka i wydawała się uśmiechać, Astrid pociągała nosem, próbując powstrzymać łzy, które cisnęły się bezlitośnie do jej niebieskich oczu. Włosy miała niestarannie upięte w kucyka, w oczach wciąż można było wyczytać zmęczenie. Co jakiś czas brała łyka zimnej wody z kubka, który stał obok łóżka. Delikatnie poruszała rękoma, nucąc pod nosem kołysankę, której nauczyła się od Valki. - Obiecuję Ci, że będziesz miała takie dzieciństwo, o jakim zawsze marzyłam... - przytuliła Akki do siebie, dając jej do rączek małego smoczka Czkawki, którego uszyła jego matka. Pojedyncza łza spadła na rączkę dziewczynki, spływając na cienki kocyk i zostawiając po sobie mokrą smugę. Astrid uniosła lekko głowę, spoglądając na uchylające się drzwi od sypialni. Ujrzała w nich lekko zarośniętą twarz bruneta, który oparł się o drzwi, uśmiechając się spod żelaznego hełmu. Odwzajemniła uśmiech do narzeczonego, ostrożnie kładąc dziecko na poduszce i układając się wygodnie. - Położysz się w końcu, czy będziesz tak stał w nieskończoność? - rzuciła, nie odwracając się i zamknęła oczy, aby po chwili poczuć na swojej talii mocne ramię ukochanego. - Jesteś i będziesz wspaniałą mamą Astrid... zobaczysz. Akki będzie najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem na wyspie... - powiedział, kładąc głowę obok niej i oddając się snu, który męczył go już od kilku dni... 'Czytanie czytaniem, a teraz poproszę o szczerą opinię i wytknięcie błędów. C: ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach